


Comfort

by dwj



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwj/pseuds/dwj
Summary: After the events of Boom Town, Rose and Jack find comfort in each others company. ONESHOT Rose/Jack





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Rose and Jack because i dont feel like there's enough stories of them together. New to the whole writing thing but big fan of Doctor Who and wanted to give it a try. Please review if you liked it or didn't like it, let me know if you'd like to see anything else.

**Comfort**

_"_ _One wrong move and she snaps like a promise,"_

* * *

It all happened so fast that they barely had time to react. They had only known each other for a short time since meeting during the Blitz but in that time, Rose and Jack had grown close. He nearly lost her today and that was something he was having trouble dealing with.

A few hours had passed since the whole ordeal, Rose had said she was going to take a lie down and The Doctor had made a flying visit over to raxacoricofallapatorius to drop off Blon the egg. Jack had accompanied him, if for no reason other than to distract himself from his thoughts. When they returned, Jack had sat in the control room, watching The Doctor tinker and lending a hand when it was needed. He couldn't bare it any longer and decided to check on Rose and make sure she was ok.

"I'm gonna go check on Rose." He told the Doctor, standing up from the jump seat.

The Doctor nodded and watched Jack as he wondered out of the control room in search of his companion. He had noticed the closeness between Jack and Rose increase in the time since he had welcomed him aboard, and as much as he disliked Jack's flirty personality, Rose seemed happy. As long as Rose was happy, then The Doctor was happy too. Mostly.

* * *

Jack wondered through the corridors of the ship in search of Rose, it had been a few months since he had joined The Doctor and Rose and even after that time the TARDIS still never failed to surprise him. Just when he thought he had figured out where everything was - by everything he meant the places he needed to know about; kitchen, media room, library, bedrooms etc - the ship decided to mix things up and rearrange the rooms. He came close to stepping straight into the pool when he had burst into what he thought to be the kitchen one morning in search of coffee.

He was on his way to her room when he passed the library and decided to have a quick look in just incase. Rose was sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace, her legs drawn up to her chest and a blanket draped over her knees. She hadn't sensed his presence so he wondered further into the room.

"Rosie?" he called out softly to his friend.

Rose was deep in her thoughts when Jack called out to her, and jumped slightly before turning to look at him.

"Hey Jack." she gave a small smile.

"I thought you were resting?" he asked as he walked over to her and sat down next to her on the sofa. She slipped her feet off the sofa and turned slightly, her head coming to rest on Jack's shoulder. His arm automatically went around her shoulders, pulling her closer as hers came to rest across his stomach.

"i couldn't sleep." she sighed.

It had been one hell of a day, between dealing with Mickey and then almost being strangled by Margaret the slitheen, Rose was mentally and physically exhausted. She had tried to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes she was met with a replay of what had happened with Margaret, except in her dreams she wasn't as lucky.

Jack pressed a light kiss to the top of her head and sighed, he still couldn't believe how close he had come to losing her. Sure, they had been in danger before but never like this. Margaret could have killed Rose in an instant if she wanted to, with a snap of her fingers _claws?_.

"I thought I was going to die today." Rose's voice was barely above a whisper, the hand not around Jack's waist came to her throat and she lightly touched the bruises she knew marked her skin. There had been times before where she had been scared, but when Margarets claw grabbed her throat, she was terrified.

Jack's jaw clenched as her words sank in. He could hear the fear that still laced her voice and he put a finger under her chin and raised her gaze to face him.

"But you didn't." he said with determination in his voice. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips, her hand moving from his waist to cup his cheek as she responded. They both pulled away and their foreheads met.

Jack didn't have the words to describe what he and Rose were. They weren't together, they hadn't even slept together. Jack had a reputation for being a shameless flirt and expert _dancer_ but what he and Rose had was different to anything he had ever had before. He couldn't say for sure what the eventual outcome would be, but they found comfort in each others company and he was going to stick around as long as she needed him to.

"Try and get some sleep, ill be right here." he pulled away and kissed her forehead, tightening his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head against his chest and nodded.

"Thanks Jack." Rose said quietly and closed her eyes, she felt save in Jack's arms and it wasn't long before she felt her worries fade as sleep overtook her.

"Always Rosie."


End file.
